


I Do Adore

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically i heard a song and i had to write this and yeah it wasn't supposed to end like this but i couldn't help myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Adore

Dan wanted to let Phil know how much he loved him. He spent the next few weeks pondering over what he could do. One day, as he was helping Phil film a video, he realized exactly what he could do. Take the thing he does best and use it to his advantage. So, after they finished filming, and Phil went out to the store for a little bit, he called Louise. "Hey, could you do me a favor?" He asked as soon as she picked up. "Of course, Dan, what's up?" Dan took a breath before continuing. "I need you to distract Phil tomorrow. I want to make a video for him but he can't be in the house or else he might find out." He heard a small squeal on the other end."Oh my gosh, of course I'll help! What kind of video are you making him, if I may ask?" She asked rapidly. Dan chuckled. "I...I want to let him know how much I really love him. I mean, I say it every day but I want to really let him know, and a video is the best way I know to do that." He blushed a little at his words. Louise sounded so hapoy as she spoke. "Okay! Text me when I should ask him to hang out tomorrow, and then I'll take care of the rest! Bye, Dan!" Dan put down his phone after she hung up and sighed, trying to steady his hands. He was actually really nervous about this, even though he knew what he was doing. Just as he setlled down, Phil walked in. "Hey Dan! Miss me?" He said brightly, flopping down beside Dan and kissing him on the cheek. Dan blushed slightly, nodding a bit. "I always miss you when you go out, you dork." He pulled out his phone, texting Louise the go-ahead as soon as Phil had settled into the couch and pulled out his own phone. Moments later, Dan heard Phil's ringtone softly from beside him. "Oh, it's Louise! I wonder what she wants?" Phil said, slightly confused as he answered the call. Dan pretended to scroll through Tumblr as he listened to what Phil was saying. "Hey, are we busy tomorrow? Louise wants me to go out shopping with her for the day." Phil asked quietly, turning to Dan. Dan paused for a moment. "No, I don't think so. You can go ahead!" Phil grinned, repeating the news to Louise, even though she already knew the answer. After a few more minutes of talking, Phil hung up. "I wonder what brought that on..." He muttered, snuggling up to his boyfriend. Dan smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around Phil. "I don't know...I guess you'll find out."  
***  
The next day, Dan woke up, colder than usual. He groaned before remembering that Phil had warned him last night he would probably be gone before Dan woke up. Sighing, Dan pushed the covers off, shivering at the sudden loss of heat. "I guess I should get ready to film..." He mumbled to himself, walking off into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, but not before pulling on one of Phil's jumpers. He sat down on the couch, pondering over what he should say in the video to make it sound right. He didn't want to sound overly cheesy, although the whole concept was a cheesy mess, so he didn't know what he was worrying about. He smiled softly to himself as he thought about how Phil would react, his blue eyes sparkling as he pressed play. Dan was broken out of his fantasy by a siren outside, and he laughed a little. "I guess I should get started if I even want to see that." He said out loud, standing up with his empty coffee mug. He decided he wasn't going to get dressed or straighten his hair, as he didn't need to. This wasn't a formal video, and it's not like Phil hadn't seen him like this before. He had commented multiple times on how much he loved Dan's 'hobbit hair.' He put his mug on the counter, going to his room (which he hasn't used in years, it's mainly for video recording and storage), and getting his camera. He paused for a moment, deciding on recording it in Phil's room. He made his way in, brushing his curly hair out of his face and setting up his camera, sitting down on Phil's bed and taking a deep breath before pressing record. "Hey, Phil. This is probably unexpected, but here I am. You're out with Louise right now, and before you say anything, yes, I planned it. I planned it all, because I wanted to make this video. I want to let you know how much I love you. I say it all the time, but I've never really gotten around to saying it like this, not really. I'm not putting this on YouTube, I don't want to risk it again, but I want you to know how much you mean to me." He blushed a little bit, looking down for only a moment before continuing. "Do you remember when you first told me you loved me? It was the best day of my life, knowing you loved me back. It almost felt like a dream until you kissed me. That was the moment I knew I was going to be okay, we were going to be okay, because we were together and that's all that mattered at that point. I guess it's still the same now. Without you, I don't think I would have made it to 2015, honestly. I've never really told you how you saved me, even though you already know. I was so lonely until I met you, but after that first Skype call, I knew you were going to change all of that. It was like something clicked when I saw you at the train station. I'm so glad you're in my life, Phil. I could never put it into words how much I love you, not really, but this is me trying. I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I wanted to ask you something. After you watch this, come in our room. Bye, Phil. I love you." Dan smiled, reaching over and pushing the stop button. He sighed, reaching out to take the camera off the tripod, taking the SD card out and putting it in Phil's laptop. After it uploaded on, he named it "please watch this!!!!" and then closed the computer and got up, putting his camera and tripod away before coming back and curling up on Phil's bed, falling asleep.

***

When Phil came home a few hours later, all he saw was Dan, curled up on their bed with his laptop beside him. Phil picked it up slowly, walking out into the lounge to see what Dan had done to it. When he opened it up, he noticed a new file. "That's weird..." He mumbled, opening it. "Hey, Phil." Phil gasped when he saw Dan's face, continuing to watch and starting to sob quietly as the video went on. He slammed the laptop shut as soon as it finished, his heart beating in his ears as he ran back into their room. "Dan!" He said loudly, waking Dan up. "Phil! Are you...crying?" Dan asked, looking worried. "I'm fine, oh my god, I love you so much!" Phil exclaimed, sniffling as he threw himself at Dan. The younger boy smiled softly. "I take it you saw the video?" Phil nodded into Dan's shoulder. "What was it you wanted to ask?" He asked, pulling back slightly to look into Dan's shining brown eyes. "Will you...will you marry me, Phil?" Dan asked softly, his hands shaking. Phil felt as if the entire world stopped as soon as the words registered. He couldn't speak for a moment, he could only stare at the beautiful boy in front of him, his lip quivering with fear at Phil's response. "Yes...Yes. Yes! God, yes!" Phil nearly screamed, throwing himself forward and kissing Dan with a passion that he didn't know could even exist. "I love you so, so much, Phil. Thank you." Dan whispered. "No...thank you." Phil murmured back as Dan fell asleep.


End file.
